That Was Not Expected
by FicsOnFridays6
Summary: After Jace is hurt by Glorious, Clary doesn't go see him first. Instead, she finds herself missing Sebastian. What's happening to her? Is she falling in love with him? But what happens when Sebastian dies? Will everything change? What about Alec and Simon? What's happening to the story! Everything in this story is unexpected! Clabastian! *SEQUEL IS OUT NOW*
1. chapter 1

That Was NOT expected

Chapter 1

After Jace is hurt by Glorious, Clary doesn't go see him first. Instead, she finds herself missing Sebastian.

Authors note: I really hope you like this! It's my very first story! Make sure to check out my updates every weekend! I know I don't write like Cassandra Clare, but I'm trying! I just finished re-reading the series(again), and I realize that Clace fans will be really angry with this story, but I totally ship clabastian! Enjoy!

P.S. Make sure you have read the books, and it's Clary's POV(point of view) the whole story, sorry!

~Sara

Clary's POV

I don't know why I didn't go to see Jace. I mean, he's my boyfriend, right? What's wrong with me? I miss Sebastian. I miss his silvery-blonde hair and his beautiful eyes. WHY do I miss him? He's evil, he's destroyed lives. I shouldn't forgive him. I'm not supposed to forgive him.

"Hey Clary?" I heard my mom call.

"Yeah?"

"Jace is here to see you." I gasp, not knowing what to tell him when he comes back.

"Hey Fray. Why haven't you visited me at the hospital? Everyone else did, even your mom!" He asked.

"I'm sorry Jace." I said, not knowing what other things I could possibly tell him. I looked at him, and I could see in his eyes that I had hurt him beyond repair.

"Whatever's going on, you can tell me," He said calmly, "I know things have been hard, but we're supposed to be in this together." I just nodded my head, not knowing what to say. Ding! The doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the front door, only to find a small note. I quickly read over it.

Hey Clary-

I miss you. Even if you won't come with me, if there is even a slight chance you miss me or even care about me, please meet me ASAP in the park. Make sure you're alone.

~S

Should I go? Mom would kill me if she found out. Yet….

You know what? I can make my own choices. I'm going, and nothing in the world will stop me. I whipped out my phone and called my mom.

"Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I'm going to go shopping. I won't be back for a while."

"Alright. Be back before dinner."

Great. Now I have at least 3 hours. I grabbed my backpack and ran to the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello sister mine." I heard Sebastian say, "I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you." I say.

"I just came to tell you to take these rings. They'll keep you in touch with me. Please let me know if anything happens." He said, and then he vanished.

When I got home, my mom was MAD.

"CLARISSA FRAY! WHAT IN RAZIEL'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE GROUNDED! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" She screamed.

I ran upstairs, clutching the ring and willing for Sebastian to come.

"Hi Clary." I heard Sebastian say.

"Thank god you're here!" I cried, hugging him.

We played a movie and I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Author's note: Hi everyone! Thank you all for continuing to read my stories. This next chapter will probably be longer than the rest of my chapters, but I hope you like it! Make sure to check my account every weekend for new updates, stories, and polls! Love you guys and keep reading!**

 **~Sara**

When I woke up in the morning, Sebastian was gone, and my mom was shaking me awake.

"Clary? We have great news! Sebastian has been spotted in Idris! If we portal there now, we have a chance of finally killing him!" My mom screamed with joy. I nodded my head and got into my gear. Wait? Sebastian? No! We can't kill him! I have to warn him!

I touched my hand, looking for the ring, but it was gone. "No!" I cried, but before I could look for the ring, Isabelle grabbed my arm and dragged me outside.

"Izzy? I think we shouldn't go. Let the Clave handle this!" I said.

"Clary? What's gotten into you? This is our job as shadowhunters!" She said, not letting me continue.

When we finally got to Idris, I spotted Sebastian and his army of dark shadowhunters. But this time, I wasn't planning on hurting them. I was still deep in thought when I saw Alec aim his bow at Sebastian's heart.

"Wait!" I screamed, stepping in front of Sebastian, just as the arrow flew. The arrow sunk into my skin, and I fell to my knees.

"Clary!!" I heard my mom cry. I saw Sebastian stop his army and come to me, face full of concentration as he tried his best to draw an iratze with his stele.

"Get off her you monster!" My mom said, knocking Sebastian over.

"Don't you mean thank you?" He asked.

"Mom," I whispered, "please don't hurt Sebastian." My mom didn't listen and started to lift her dagger. But Sebastian, now full of rage, deflected her hit perfectly. Then, just as quick as they appeared, they vanished.

"Clary? What did you mean, 'don't hurt Sebastian?'" Izzy asked.

"Nothing." I murmured, already starting to heal.

"Oh, really? Does that mean that you risked your life for Sebastian because of nothing?" Jace said, with uncontrollable anger.

"It's nothing, alright? NOTHING!" I yelled.

"It's not nothing. I know you, Fray. You don't yell about something unless it means a lot to you." Simon countered.

"Well, either way, it's none of your business!" I screamed.

"Clarissa Fray!" My mother yelled, "what in the world makes you think Sebastian is worth dying for?"

"Give him a chance. He may not be as evil as you think." I huffed. My mom groaned.

"We'll talk about this later. C'mon, we all need to eat!" Izzy said.

"Thanks Izzy." I whispered.

"Well, you better talk to me after dinner!" Izzy replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

 **Author's note: Hey guys! So this chapter is a special one. I'm going to add a short bit of Jace's POV! How do you like that? Also, shoutout to all those Clace fans who now hate me! I don't care! ;) Clabastian rules!**

 **~Sara**

Clary's POV

"So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Izzy questioned. She'd insisted on questioning me right after dinner.

"Do you promise not to kill me?" I asked.

"As long as you're not in love with him…." she said, staring right at me. I blushed and looked down, embarrassed. "Wait….Clary?" She asked in a hurt voice.

"No Izzy. I wanted to give him a chance." I lied, again.

"Alright. At least you're not in love with him." She said, relaxing.

Later in the evening, I found a note in my room.

 _Hello my beautiful one,_

 _Would you like to meet me at the beach at 5? We can have a picnic. Tell no one. I'll be waiting for you._

 _With love,_

 _~S_

I started to panic. It's already 4:15! I quickly changed into a nicer outfit and grabbed my purse.

"Hey Alec? Can you tell my mom that I'm going to go see that old friend of mine?" I asked.

"Sure." I ran as fast as I could to the beach.

Jace's POV

What's happening to Clary? She's obviously doing something. It's way too suspicious, I thought. I got in my car and followed her, slowly and cautiously. I lost track of her and

ended up at the beach. Then I saw him. Sebastian. I can't even describe how angry I feel when I see him. There was something unusual about him. He had his arms stretched out, like he was going to embrace someone, and he was smiling, actually smiling!

That's when I saw Clary, running towards Sebastian and tackling him with a kind of hug that she'd never given me. He spun her around and kissed her. I can't explain the kind of shock that went through me. I couldn't hear them, but I saw her grab his hand, and then they….

Clary's POV

I looked into his eyes, and I saw him, the real him. Not the evil Sebastian. I do it exactly know what happened in that moment, but Sebastian leaned over and started and then began kissing me. Surprisingly, I kissed him back. Before anything else could happen, Sebastian pulled away.

"Don't freak, but isn't that Jace?" He asked, drawing his sword from his belt.

I gasped. "Do you think he was watching us?" Before Sebastian could answer. Jace started running over to us, his eyes full of rage.

"HOW COULD YOU? I loved you. How can you cheat on me?!" I hear Jace say, voice full of hurt and rage. I looked away. "I WILL KILL YOU CLARY FRAY! I WILL KILL YOU!" He screamed.

"Clary. Run!" Sebastian cried. I stood still, standing there, not able to move. "Don't you dare hurt her!" I heard him say to Jace.

I heard a cry of pain from a familiar voice. "Sebastian?!?" I cried, running towards him, like my life depended on it. I grabbed his hand.

"Sebastian? Sebby?" I cried, trying to draw an iratze with my shaking hands.

"Clary, don't. It's demon poison." He whispered, "it's going to be ok."

"Clary. Clary Fray!" I heard Jace scream, "turn around you monster!" I turned around, now full of fury. I drew Heosphoros and fought Jace with all of my might.

Jace snickered. "You've never been much of a fighter, Fray." Then he ran away. I dropped my sword and ran back to Sebastian.

"Is there anything I can do to save you?" I asked, while desperately trying to come up with a new rune.

"Stay with me." He murmured, starting to lose consciousness. Then, while staring at Sebastian's eyes, a new rune came to me. A rune that would heal anything. A more powerful iratze. I took my stele and gently started to draw.

After an agonizing 30 minutes of waiting for something to happen to Sebastian, he finally started to speak.

"Clary? Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Me? What about you?" I cried, clutching his shoulders.

"It hurts less. Just stay with me Clary," Sebastian murmured.

"I would never leave." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Author's note: Hi everyone!(if you haven't stopped reading because you're mad at me) I recently started reading The Dark Artifices by Cassandra Clare and I AM OBSESSED! Also, shoutout to my parabatai Audrey! Make sure to check my account every weekend for new updates! I hope you guys liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this next one!**

 **~Sara**

"Do you think you can stand?" I asked Sebastian.

"I think so," he said, getting up. When I started walking, I saw Sebastian clutch at his shoulder and wince.

"Are you ok? Maybe you need to sit back down." I said quickly, moving toward him.

"Relax, Clary. It's just a scratch." he said.

"Oh, really? Then WHY do you keep clutching your shoulder, huh?" I asked. I looked back at him and waited for some stupid remark, but it never came. Instead, I saw him sink down to his knees in pain.

"Sebastian? SEBASTIAN?" I cried, "No. This can't be happening. No!" I checked his shoulder for any signs of a major wound, but there was nothing. The rune I created DID heal the injury on the outside, but there must be something wrong inside Sebastian's body.

"Sebastian?" I asked again, only to hear him scream in agony. I shaked his shoulders, trying to get him to look at me.

"Clary? Clary, help me!" he screamed again. I couldn't look at him. It hurt too much to see him in so much pain.

"I-I don't know what to do!" I sobbed. I looked back at Sebastian, only to see him scream as if he were being tortured. I looked back into his eyes, but it seemed like he didn't know where he was.

"No. Don't hurt Clary! NO!" he screamed.

"Sebastian? Are you okay? Who are you talking to? Sebastian?" I asked again, the tears falling down my face faster. He kept screaming at an invisible stranger, telling it to stop hurting me. I couldn't bear seeing him in so much pain. I stared at the ground, grief-stricken.

"Clary!! Clary!" I heard him scream again.

"Sebastian. Please. Listen to my voice. Please, Sebastian! You have to get up! If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me!" I cried. But he kept crying out. I didn't know what to do.

"Clary? Clary?" I heard him whisper. I looked back into his eyes. His eyes were turning...blue?

"Sebastian! Your eyes!" I gasped. He blinked.

"What's wrong with them?" he asked, suddenly not screaming anymore.

"They're….blue?!" I said.

"But that's impossible!" he cried.

"This seems weird. You probably should have green eyes. None of our parents have blue eyes." I remarked.

"Am I not your brother?" he asked.

"I don't know…." I murmured, "we need to find out somehow."

"We could try going to the Seelie Court. We can't go to Idris or the Silent City, that's for sure." he said. I started to worry. If he wasn't my brother, then who was he? If he turns out not being Valentine's son, will he not love me anymore?

"Hey, Clary?" Sebastian asked, "I just told the Seelie Queen that we might be coming."

"Clary? Are you okay?" I heard Sebastian ask.

"Yeah. I'm totally fine." I said.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "You're not fine. What's wrong."

"It's just….if you're not really Valentine's son, will you still love me?" I asked him, trying not to cry.

"Clary, how could I not love you? I don't love you because of Valentine. I'm not a bitch!" He cried. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I fell apart like a dam and started crying. Sebastian held me as I cried, letting all the pain out.

"I love you Sebastian." I whispered.

"I love you too." I heard him say. He took my hand and he whisked me away to the Seelie Court.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Author's note: Hi guys! Sorry if I can't write that many chapters, but I'll keep updating on the weekends! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a nice review! By the way, this chapter I think is one of the best in this story!**

 **~Sara**

When I opened my eyes, we were once again in the beautiful yet deadly Seelie Court.

"Wake up, Clary!" Sebastian whispered. He led me towards the big throne where the Seelie Queen sat.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern and Clarissa Fairchild, I have been expecting your arrival." The Seelie Queen stated, "and what are you here for?"

"Do you see my eyes? We would like to see what that means." Sebastian said.

"Ah, I noticed that when you walked in, Jonathan. I will take you and Clarissa where you need to go." As she said that, she led us to a small cave. "Eldon! Come out, I need your assistance!" She cried. A young man walked out of the cave.

"Hello, my Queen. What is it that you need my assistance with?" He asked.

"Eldon, these two Nephilim are Jonathan Morgenstern and Clarissa Fairchild-Morgenstern. They need your assistance, and since we are allies, I was hoping that you could help them. After all, you are the most powerful faerie in all of Seelie." The queen explained.

"Yes, as you wish my Queen. Follow me children." Eldon said as he gestured us toward the inside of the cave. The cave was a strange purple color, and as we went deeper into the cave, the color got darker. At last, he stopped at a small table.

"Sit please," Eldon said. Sebastian sat down in a small chair, next to Eldon. "Now, let us see what is wrong or what is happening to you."

"How do you know?" Sebastian asked.

"I know a lot of things," he said, "now, I will draw some of your blood. Do not be frightened." Sebastian stayed still as Eldon took a knife and took a couple of drops of his blood and placed it in a small bowl. "Now, let us see." He gathered a couple of herbs that I didn't recognize and started to crush them, all while chanting in a language I didn't understand.

Now the bowl was full of a green liquid. The potion started to bubble, and then it projected a small but very clear image. "This is a potion as old as time itself. It will show you what is wrong with a person." Eldon gasped. "Jonathan is not who he seems. He is part-demon, like you say, but he is no son of Jocelyn Fairchild."

"What do you mean?" I asked in fear.

"Oh, don't worry. You guys are still both Valentine's children. It is very complicated, but I will take the time to explain. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern did in fact come from Jocelyn Fairchild, but not in a normal way. Valentine went to a demon, Lilith to be exact. He pleaded with her to make a child, part-demon, to make him like a warrior. Start a new breed of Nephilim." He paused. "Have you ever heard of Tessa Gray?" We nodded.

"Tessa Gray was half-Shadowhunter, half-demon, just like you are Jonathan. Yet she fought and lived in an institute just like you. This is what you really are. Lilith magically placed you into Jocelyn's body, and therefore, she thought you were her's, even though you never were." Jonathan stood up, shaking.

"I-I never knew that…." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You aren't mad at me or Eldon, are you?" I asked again.

"Why would I be mad at you? I'm just surprised, ok shocked about what Eldon told me. I finally know why I look nothing like Jocelyn." He said, playing with his hands. He grabbed my hand and took me back to the institute.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **The last chapter was a bit of a shocker, wasn't it? Did you guys like it? I personally think that it was the best chapter! I'm going to keep updating this for a while. If you liked it, please leave a review! Btw, go follow Audlong123 if you don't already! Don't forget that all credit goes to Cassandra Clare for the characters and places in my story! Tessa Gray is a character from the series The Infernal Devices! Go check out the link below! Check out her website to get the books if you don't have them already: Again, thank you all for reading!**

 **~Sara**

"Sorry, Clary. I have to go before anyone sees me here. Call me if you need me. You know how." Sebastian whispered frantically, and vanished. I walked up to the entrance of the institute and opened the door.

"Clary? Clary Fray?" I heard my mom cry, "Do not tell me what you've been doing. I know what you've done."

"Mom. Just let me explain!" I said.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Jace say, "You're just the stupid little girl who decides that her BROTHER is better than everyone else!"

"How could you?!" My mom said on the verge of tears.

"Please, mom! Please!" I cried.

My mom took in a deep breath. "Clarissa. From now on, you will call me Jocelyn. You are no longer my daughter." I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Mom. Mom!" I sobbed.

"Clarissa, I'm sorry. I just need time to think. Stay away from that monster!" My mom shouted. I had never heard her sound like this before. My anger melted away to pure rage.

"Well, JOCELYN. You have no right to be part of my life anymore, right? So shut the hell up and get out of my life!!! I have every right to hate you!" I screamed.

"Clarissa MORGENSTERN. From now on, you have absolutely no right to the name Fairchild, it belongs to me and my family. You are no longer my family if you stay with that beast!" My mom said, sounding angry. All I felt was absolute hatred and betrayal.

"I HATE YOU! I have respected you and cared for you for 16 years, and as soon as I do something you don't like, you act as if I'm not your child! I'm out of here!" I shrieked. I ran up to my room and gathered up all of my things and called Sebastian.

"Seb?" I asked, crying.

"Clary? Why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

"M-my m-Jocelyn hates me." I sobbed.

"I'll kill her."

"Can you come to the institute and pick me up?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I will."

"K, thanks Sebastian! Love you!

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone. When I turned around, I saw that Isabelle was standing right there.

"Clary? Is it true?" Izzy cried.

"I-I" I sobbed.

"Don't tell me anything. I heard your whole conversation!" Isabelle said sternly, while drawing out her whip. "Jocelyn said to not let you see that monster ever again. She grabbed my wrist and held tightly so I couldn't let go. She pulled me back towards the kitchen and made me sit down. She then chained me to the chair.

"No! Izzy, please!" I cried over and over again, but she didn't listen.

"You have NO right to call me Izzy. Jocelyn! Jace! Alec!" She called. The three of them came over, with inquisitor Lightwood.

"Hold out your arms, please." Said the inquisitor. I held them out and he placed the Mortal Sword into my hands.

"We will be questioning you about a certain person named Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." Jace growled.

"What is your name?" Alec asked.

"My name is Clarissa F-Morgenstern." I said, not able to say Fray or Fairchild.

"Do you love Jonathan Morgenstern?" Isabelle questioned.

"I love him with all of my heart." I said, not able to say otherwise. I was completely drawn to the truth and could not say otherwise. Wait. What if they asked where Sebastian is?

"Do you know where Jonathan is?" They asked.

I could say only the truth, but I could choose what to say. "His name is Sebastian." I said.

"You stupid girl, He asked you WHERE he is, not what his name is!" Jocelyn said.

"I'll try again. Where IS THAT DEMON?" Inquisitor screamed.

"I don't exactly know." The inquisitor seemed ready to torture the information out of me.

"Wait! She's telling the truth, dad. You can stop." Alec said. For the first time ever, I didn't hate Alec. The inquisitor muttered something about me lying, but it was no use. They couldn't question me more.

"Clary? Clarissa?" I heard a voice come from outside. Oh no. Sebastian was here. They were going to kill him.

"No!" I screamed, trying to get out of the chains that held me onto the chair. I kicked and shouted, but everyone was focused on getting Sebastian.

"Clary. Clary!" I heard a frantic voice behind me, cutting off the chains. "Let's go!" I whirled around to see Sebastian.

"Oh thank god!" I shrieked, tackling him with a hug, "we have to go. They're really coming to kill you!"

"I know." He said. He pointed outside and I saw a whole army of endarkened shadowhunters. He drew his sword and told one of the endarkened, "Guard Clary with your life."

"Seb! Sebastian!!" I cried, trying to go after him. But the endarkened Shadowhunter stopped me.

"I'm sorry Clarissa, but Jonathan has commanded me!"

"No!" I screamed, twisting his wrist and grabbing his seraph blade. "YOU can't tell me what to do, because I don't give a crap about what you say!" I kicked him and ran off. I scanned the battlefield for any signs of Sebastian. Then I saw him fighting Jace, and he was winning! I smiled. That's when I felt something pierce through my skin in the back. I turned around to see my own mother, with a bow in her hands. I dropped to my knees and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Sorry my chapters are SO short! I'm trying to make them longer, but it's kind of hard. If you have suggestions for knew stories, please comment! Also, please leave some reviews! Btw, I'm starting to write a Mileven(Stranger Things) fanfic as well, so go check it out! And, for all of you Clalec fans, this chapter goes to you! Thank you all for reading!**

 **~Sara**

"Is she all right? She'll wake up, right?" I heard Sebastian say.

"I don't know Sebastian, you have to wait and see…." I heard a familiar voice say.

I gasped and opened my eyes. That voice was Magnus Bane's! "Sebastian?" I asked.

"Clary? Clary!" Sebastian cried, looking overjoyed. He raced over to me and kissed me. "I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Where...am I?" I asked him.

"We're at Magnus's House. Alec brought you here." I gasped, with a burst of realization. Alec had been the one who tried to keep me from being tortured by the Mortal Sword.

"Ah...Is Clary awake?" Magnus asked.

"Yep." I said. I saw Alec walking over. I stared at the two of them. "Are you guys…" I said. _dating? I thought you broke up._ I thought.

"Um...we're still friends." Alec said. Magnus winced. I looked apologetically at Magnus.

"Sorry Magnus." I whispered.

"It's fine." He said. I could see that he was lying.

"Anyway, are you okay?" Alec asked.

"I'm alright." I say.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked.

"I'm starving. I'm going to go get something for us to eat." Sebastian said, getting up.

"I'll come too!" Magnus said. I stared at Alec and shrugged.

"They can do what they want." I said, grabbing the TV remote. "Anything you want to watch?"

"Nah. You pick." Alec said, "Scoot over." I scooted over and he sat next to me. After a while, I decided on the Titanic.

"The Titanic?" Alec said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

I laughed. "You said I can pick whatever!"

He groaned. "Fine."

Couple hours later…

I opened my eyes. The movie's credits were rolling. I noticed that I had been cuddling with Alec in my sleep. I felt a little flutter in my stomach. Oh god. This was so embarrassing. I slowly peeled myself off of him. I looked at Alec. _Thank god._ He's asleep too. That would've been SUPER embarrassing.

"Clary?" Alec murmured, opening his eyes. "What was that heavy thing on me? Jeez, my arm hurts!" He groaned. I froze. Um… He's gay, right? Would he care if I told him? Probably.

"I don't know." I said, getting up. "Sebastian and Magnus should be here soon."

"Hey, Clary? Can you not tell Magnus this, but I kind of hate him right now." Alec said.

"Alec!" I gasped, covering my mouth.

"I know, I know, but I have a reason. After we got back together, the reason I broke up with him is because I saw him cheat on me. He had some vampire girl in his room one night when I came over." He whimpered.

"Oh, Alec. I'm sorry." I said, reaching to hold his hand. "You can always talk to me, ok? I've got your back."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Hey everyone, I've been a little busy lately, so I'm only going to be able to write about 1 or 2 chapters every week on Friday! Ok, so get ready for a big surprise soon! Make sure to check out my Stranger Things Fanfic!**

 **~Sara**

"Hey guys!" I heard Magnus say. I quickly peeled my hand off of Alec's and sat on the couch.

Sebastian walked over to me. "Did you have fun?" He asked.

"W-what?" I asked, shocked.

"Just kidding. I bet you were bored out of your mind!" Sebastian said, giving me a quick hug. "Now let's eat!" While we ate, Magnus kept giving me and Alec weird looks. I felt SO uncomfortable!

"Um, I'm going to my room!" I yelped softly and ran to my room. Why did I feel so awkward? I shouldn't care, right? I should go back. I sorted out my mind and walked back there.

"Hey, Clary? Is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked me.

"N-nope. My stomach just hurt a little." I lied, pretending to rub my stomach.

"Oh! Are you alright?" He yelped.

"I'm fine, Seb. Don't overreact." I said, smiling. He leaned over to kiss me. This time there was something missing from the kiss, as if he didn't love me anymore. I frowned.

"Anyways, I'm going to go lay down." I whispered, heading towards my room. But when I opened the door, Alec was there. "What are you doing here?" I asked. But he didn't say anything. He was shaking, trying not to burst with tears.

"Alec? What's wrong?" I ask, looking him right in the eye.

"Magnus just talked to me." He whispered.

"What did he say?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Calling me a bitch and a liar and a backstabbing snake." He said sarcastically.

"That son of a BITCH. I'm going to go give him a piece of MY mind." I shouted in rage.

"Wait, Clary!" Alec said, but I stomped over to Magnus's room.

"MAGNUS BANE!! COME OUT HERE YOU BITCH!" I screamed in rage, pounding on the door. The person who opened the door was someone I didn't know.

"Who ARE you?" She asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh! Magnus hasn't mentioned me before? I'm his girlfriend, Evaline!" She chirped.

"But I thought…" I said, "Wait. That son of a bitch!" I knocked Evaline over and crashed into Magnus.

"What are you doing in my room, Clarissa?" Magnus asked sternly.

"I want to know why you've been such an asshole!!" I screamed.

"It's none of your business." He said.

"You were the one who was saying Alec was your boyfriend a minute ago, and NOW you call him a bitch and a liar while lounging around with some vampire chick? NO. Alec does not deserve you and I have no fucking idea why he ever fell in love with you anyway. So stop being a bitch and if you EVER hurt his feelings our physically hurt him, mark my words. I swear on the angel, I will kill you." I snarled.

"Now, now Clary." Magnus said, trying to calm me down.

"Mags!" Evaline said, running over, "Is she bothering you? Let me help!" She threw her wine glass at my shirt.

Then everything in my mind just shattered. "WHAT THE HELL?! Why would you do that? Get out of here and don't ever touch me again!" I screamed at no one in particular. I gave a scream and stomped to my room and slammed the door.

"Woah. Woah." Sebastian said, "Got a bit to angry, didn't you Clary?"

"Ugh!" I groaned, "where's Alec?"

"Isn't he in his room?"

"No. He was here." I questioned. Oh no. I grabbed my cell and called him.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey bitches! I'm either running away or ignoring you, so please DON'T leave a message."

Seriously? What kind of voicemail is that?

"So where is he?" Sebastian asked, looking concerned.

"I don't know, but we need to leave this place and look for him, I guess." I said.

"Alright." Sebastian murmured.

Once we were outside, I started thinking. Where would he be?

"Watch out!" I heard Sebastian cry. Before I could react, he rolled in front of me and shielded me from whatever or whoever was there.

"Sebastian!" I cried. I tried to lift him up, but he was too heavy. Wait. He wasn't moving. I looked at the front of his chest to see a seraph blade stuck right at his heart. "No. No. No!!" I screamed, "Sebastian, wake up! Please, please, please wake up!"

"Oh, he's dead alright." I heard a familiar voice whisper. I turned around to see him. It was Jace Herondale.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Umm…sorry? Well, enjoy! ;)**

 **~Sara**

"You-you killed Sebastian. You killed him? You freaking killed him!" I gasp, trying not to believe it, telling myself that this was a nightmare, and I was going to wake up. "I-it isn't possible!" I cried, reaching for Heosphoros. Sobbing, I lunged at Jace with all of my rage and sadness. "You bitch. You liar, traitor, idiot, **MURDERER**." I hissed, every time I said something, slapping him.

Jace smirked. "You think I care?" He asked, "I don't, and now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home."

"Oh, really?" I asked, grabbing his wrist. "You have one more chance to surrender."

"You think I'm weak, Clary?" He asked, trying to get me to let go of his wrist. Ugh. I held on to his wrist harder and twisted it. I heard a crack, and saw Jace clutching his wrist. "YOU...YOU broke my wrist? I expected much better from you, Clary." He said, still smiling.

"What happened to you Jace? You used to be the kindest, sweetest person I knew. B-but after Glorius hurt you, you started pulling away from me. You were rude to me. I tried, Jace. I tried so hard to be your girlfriend. It didn't work out. But now, now you freaking killed MY BOYFRIEND." I heard my voice get louder, "He didn't deserve it. I think I should be the one who expects more from you. Do you think he knew that he was going to die today? Do you even think that he has some good in him? Did you ever stop to think that this freaking universe doesn't belong to you?!" I screamed.

"I was loyal to you Clary. I was nothing but loyal to you. But after seeing you with that-with that monster, I realized that you're a monster too. I did love you. I'm trying to see the old Clary I knew in you, but I don't get the sense o-of anything. I don't feel anything about you anymore."

"Do you ever think that you're the monster? The one that's destroying lives?" I asked.

"There's no proof!" Jade said, raising his arms.

"Want proof? YOU WANT FUCKING PROOF? LOOK DOWN AT THE GROUND. LOOK AT HIM. LOOK. YOU MURDERED A 17 YEAR OLD BOY. Who on earth would be so cruel? Even your own parabatai doesn't trust you anymore." I yelled.

"What?" He said, looking right at me. "You liar!"

"That's right. Your parabatai thinks that you're a dirty rotten idiot."

"I-I didn't know."

"Well, now you do. Please go." I said. I didn't look back up. I fell to my knees. " _Ave Atque Vale_ , Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." I say, stroking his cheek, "I'm so sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I hope you guys like this! Enjoy! ;)

To those who reviewed

To Lullaby baby rock a by: Thank you SO much for reviewing! I wanted to change things up a bit because it wasn't really going anywhere, sorry! Thank you for all the nice reviews and PMs!

To the Guest who said, "continue": I will as long as you keep reading and reviewing!

Thank you all and. Love you guys SO much!

~Sara

All I wanted to do was cry. My life was a dark and bitter thing. No, I thought. Stop thinking about him. It'll be easier to just forget it all. But I couldn't. Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian. I kept seeing flashes of the seraph blade sticking through his chest, and him taking his last breath. It should have been Jace. It should have been me. I caused this. It's my fault. I thought.

"Clary?" I heard a soft voice ask. Was it Sebastian? No. Sebastian is dead, I think, starting to cry again.

"What?" I asked. Leave me alone. I want to be alone. Please, please just let this nightmare be over.

"It's Alec. I know you don't want to talk to anyone, but can I just sit down?" I had totally forgotten. We came here because of him.

"It's your fault. If you hadn't ran out, Sebastian wouldn't have died, and I wouldn't have been s-so…" I shrieked, crying even harder.

"Clary. Clary?" He asked.

"Sebastian is dead. Dead, Alec. DEAD!" I sobbed, clutching his shoulders.

"Clary. I know that. I know, but you can't blame everything on me." He was right.

"A-are you okay?" I ask.

"You're asking about me? I should be asking that to you!" He smirked.

"Are you hurt?" I ask again.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to get out of there."

"Evaline's a jerk.(Author's Note: check chp. 9 if you don't know who that is)." Oh no. I shouldn't have said that. Alec's shoulders began to shake. "Oh no, I'm so sorry Alec. I didn't mean t.."

"It's fine." Alec said quickly. "Magnus was a bitch anyway." I'm not usually this touchy feels towards Alec, but I gave him a quick hug.

"Where are we gonna go?" I question.

"Back to the institute? Now that Seb, I mean, er the problem is gone, your case has been cleared. It's the only place we can go Clary, I'm sorry." Alec said.

Back to the institute? Where Jace lives? But my mom, Izzy and Simon. Oh wait, Simon! "What about Simon's house?" I asked.

"It's worth a shot. We have to hope he didn't believe what Izzy said about you."

1 hour later…

"Simon, I know it's hard to explain, but-" I say, but Simon just hugs me.

"I know what Izzy said, but you're my best friend no matter what." Simon said, "Do you need a place to stay?"

"Yes, please. Can Alec stay as well?"

"Sure." Simon said, dragging me in.

"Thank you Simon, you have no idea how much this means to me." I said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Simon asked. I didn't know why, but I burst into tears.

"Er, Sebastian has um…" Alec said, glancing at me, "passed on."

"I'm so sorry Clary. This reminds me of-"

"Shut up vampire." Alec said, covering Simon's mouth.

"Fine. Well, get settled in. You can stay as long as you want Clary." Simon said.

"Oh, um, Simon?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Okay, can we discuss what's going on?" Alec asked. We walk over to him. "Now that Sebastian is dead, Lilith and her monsters have been going crazy. Their all targeting you. They think you made him soft. We need a plan if we're not going to die."

"I have a plan!" Simon said, "You two should go to the institute at night and steal some weapons, right? Then you'll have the supplies and weapons that you need. I can have a party over here while you guys do it. I'll invite Izzy, Jace and her parents over to hang out. They have no idea I'm on your side."

"This is the first time the vampire has had a good idea!" Alec said, "When can you do it?"

"How about tonight?" Simon said, "I'll call Izzy."

Simon: "Izzy? How about you invite your parents and Jace over for dinner? You know, so I can meet your parents?"

Izzy: "That sounds great! My parents really do need to get to know you. What time?"

Simon: "How's 7?"

Izzy: "Perfect! See you there babe!"

"Wow. She really is clueless." I murmur.

"That's my sister alright." Alec whispered back.

"To think she used to be my friend." I said, laughing. Alec smirked.

"Hey! That's my girl you're talking about!" Simon said, laughing along with us.

At 6:30, Alec and I changed into our gear, while Simon was in a suit, getting ready for Izzy's parents. I laughed. "Simon, you look so amazing." I say sarcastically.

"Why, you don't look too bad yourself." Simon said, pretending to admire me.

"Okay, Clary, we really need to get moving. Simon, we'll text you when we're out of the institute. Keep my sister occupied." Alec said, "Make sure nothing goes wrong." We both nodded. I drew out Heosphoros, tracing the stars on it. A tear fell down my cheek.

"I'm ready."


	12. Chapter 12

**To those who reviewed:**

 **Thank you thank you thank you! Here are some I want to reply to!**

 **To Lullaby baby rock a by: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. You always leave such kind reviews! You keep me motivated! Feel free to PM me anytime!**

 **To Ruth Hinckley Martinez: Sorry for killing off Jonathan/Sebastian. :( Looking forward to please you with more chapters! Thank you so much for reviewing and feel free to PM me anytime!**

 **Please comment which you like better, Climon or Clalec, PM or Review!**

 **Please review and PM me ideas! Love you all and thank you! Btw, there's Simon's POV in this chapter, it's necessary for the plot.**

 **~Sara**

 **Simon's POV**

"Hi Simon! Meet my parents!" Isabelle said, squeezing my hand. Words could not explain how awkward I was feeling right now. _Relax, Simon. You have to keep this up for Clary. For Clary._ I thought.

"You can call me Maryse." Isabelle's mom said, shaking my hand, "My husband's name is Robert."

"Pleased to meet you." I said, trying not to look as frightened as I felt, "Please, sit down and make yourselves comfortable." Isabelle gave me a thumbs up.

"Isabelle tells me that you're quite the gentleman." Robert said, looking at me, "I would hate for anyone to break her heart."

"Yes, we all believe that she deserves an amazing soulmate." Maryse said, "so, when's the wedding?"

I paled. _What wedding? I never proposed to her!_ I thought frantically. My phone dinged. I got three messages from Isabelle.

 **Isabelle: I may have told them you proposed to me.**

 **Isabelle: I'm sorry.**

 **Isabelle: I'm so sorry.**

 **Simon: What the hell, Isabelle! I guess I have to come up with some random lie.**

"Oh, yes, it's on August 23rd." I said. _Oh shit. That's Clary's birthday._

"Clarissa Fairchild's birthday?" Maryse asked curiously.

"Oh, you must be mistaken. Clary's Birthday is August 13th." I said, glancing at a picture of Clary and I on my desk.

"Simon, are you listening to what I am asking you?" Maryse said, looking at where I was looking at.

Maryse and Robert started whispering. "Simon Lewis, based on our analysis that we do on almost all of Isabelle's future partners, we have come to the conclusion that you are not in love with Isabelle, at least not anymore. First of all, you aren't paying attention to her, on your phone. Second, you aren't listening to us, and you are rude. Third, you are staring at Clary's photo, and lastly, you have been thinking about something else this whole time." Robert said sternly.

"No, mother! Simon loves me. You do, right?" Isabelle exclaimed at me.

I squirmed.

"I can't believe you. You're a heartbreaker." Isabelle cried, sobbing into her mother's chest.

Just then I received a text.

 **Clary: All clear. They can leave now. Good luck breaking up with Isabelle.**

 _Yes, perfect timing!_ I thought. "Isabelle Lightwood, I'm sorry. You're perfect, you really are, but someone else is perfect for me. I just can't do this right now. I didn't want to do it this way." I said.

"It's Clary, isn't it? You're in love with her. You were lying when you said she was just a crush and you were over her. I was a fool, and you're a bitch." Isabelle said. She grabbed her purse and ran out, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm not in love with Clary." I said out loud. _Am I in love with Clary? It can't be possible. I broke up with her. I-I can't._ I thought.

 **Clary's POV**

While Simon was entertaining some guests, Alec and I had some work to do. I took out my stele and drew the opening rune on the door. It slowly creaked open. Alec and I carefully tiptoed inside. I stumbled over a piece of rock. _Oh shit._ I thought, getting up. Alarms started to go off everywhere.

"Shit." Alec said, as if reading my mind. He took his bow and shot the alarm.

"Nice shot." I giggled, "We have to hurry before Isabelle comes back crying."

"Right." Alec said, gesturing towards the door to the training room, "you first?" I opened the door and took out my bag. I hurriedly stuffed all the weapons I could into the bag, causing some to fall onto Alec's foot.

"Seriously, Clary?" Alec murmured, rubbing his injured foot.

"Sorry Alec." I said, still focused on shoving random weapons into my bag, "Hey, can we go check out my room? I need some clothes to take to Simon's apartment."

"Fine, but be careful. I'll wait here Incase my sister decides to come back." Alec said, gesturing for me to go. I opened the door to my room to find a complete mess.

"Jace." I snarled. Almost all my things were burnt to crisps. I sighed. There were only a few things I could salvage. A photo of Simon and I, a couple shirts and a picture of Jace. I curled it up into a fist and crumbled it up.

"Hey, Clary? Are all the rooms burnt?" Alec's voice asked from his room.

"I don't think so." I responded, heading to his room, "Why?"

"My room is all burnt up." Alec said, "Do you think it was Jace?"

"Definitely." I said, hissing.

"The only thing he left was a note." Alec said, reading it out loud.

 _Dear Alec~_

 _I'm really sorry for just saying this after such a long time, but for the first time, I regret being your parabatai. You ran off with Clary of all people, who happens to be my ex._ _ **You,**_ _my parabatai are supposed to be on my side, with me in battle at all times. But where were you when I needed you? With Magnus, with Clary, always with someone else. You betrayed me, and now I will break you. Starting with the one you care most about._

 _Clarissa Adele Morgenstern,_

 _You, bitch. You broke my heart. To think that I ever put my faith in you. Maybe, we were never supposed to love each other. Maybe you were supposed to end up with someone else. You broke me and left me in pieces. It hurts. So much. Now I'm going to break you, by breaking Who you love the most._

 _Hate,_

 _JONATHAN LIGHTWOOD-HERONDALE_

I gasped. _The one I love the most? He's d-dead. Who else? Does he think...Alec or Simon? I can't have him hurting either of them._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Woah. 13 chapters. I didn't expect to right this much. Thank you to everyone who has left me kind reviews, I am so grateful. Thank you all for keeping me motivated!**

 **To those who reviewed:**

 **Thank you all so much for reviewing!**

 **To Lullaby baby rock a by- Thank you so much for reviewing almost every time! You are such an amazing person, keep it up!**

 **To Ruth M- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for making me smile, and also, I hate Jace too(sorry Clace lovers).**

 **Both of you are amazing, and again, thank you so much!**

 **Make sure to check out my poll, it's going to affect the outcome of the story. So far, it's 100% Clalec(what I wanted, anyway). So, yeah, I think a lot of you prefer Clalec, comment below in the reviews!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **~Sara(Sarjoo06)**

"Um, Clary?" Simon asked, "You okay?"

I snapped out of it. "Uh, yeah."

"You just stared into space for ten minutes." Alec said.

"Sorry, guys." I said, looking at them, "What do you need?"

"I think we need to discuss Jace's note." Alec exclaimed.

I was finally interested. "What about it?"

"He said he's going to hurt the people we love the most, right?" Simon said.

"Yeah." I said.

"The vampire's right. We need to know who to keep an eye on, right?" Alec said.

"Fine. Who's sharing first?" I said. They looked at me. I groaned. "Sebastian is dead. Jace betrayed my trust, my mom disowned me, Luke hasn't talked to me…"

"Isn't there someone? Like, in a friendly way?" Simon asked.

"If I had to choose, I-I have to say…both of you." I muttered.

"Us?" They say simultaneously. I smiled.

"Yes, you two. You two have always been by my side, even when nobody else is or wants to be. I care about you both more than anyone else." I said.

"Well, this makes it a lot easier, I mean, we just have to look after ourselves." Alec declared.

Simon's phone rang. "I have to go! It's Maia." He said, shrugging. I nodded.

 **5 minutes later…**

"So...um, anything you want to do?" I asked. Alec just sort of stared at me and shrugged.

"I don't know...just relax?" Alec said, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, um, about Magnus, do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Sometimes, I feel like nobody's here for me. Like-like I'm alone in the world, you know?" Alec muttered, "It's stupid, really."

"But it isn't!" I exclaimed, "Alec, it's okay to let things out in front of me. I care about you a lot." Alec just looked at me.

"Thanks Clary." Alec said.

Alec smiled. "You know, you're really awesome." I said.

Alec leaned forward, touching my hand, and tucking my hair behind my ear. "Clary, you're awesome" He said.

"I-" I said, but before I could finish my sentence, Simon came back.

"I'm back!" Simon called, opening the door. Alec dropped my hand and stood up straight. "Anything happen?"

I stared blankly at Alec. "I dunno." He muttered.

"Anyway, make yourselves at home and get some rest." Simon said.

"Okay." I said, "Good night guys."

 **The next day…**

"Maia said that we can be allies." Simon said, smiling.

"Oh my god! That's great!" I exclaimed, hugging him, "I love you, Simon!"

"We should head over to Jade Wolf." Simon said.

"Of course!" I said excitedly.

 **At the Jade Wolf….**

"So, let me get this straight. Lilith blames you for what Jace did to Sebastian, so if we get rid of Lilith, problem solved?" Maia said, hands on her hips.

"Yeah." I said, "So are you interested in helping us?"

"Duh. What are friends for?" Maia exclaimed. I smiled. "So, everyone gather around." She said. Once everyone was there, she asked, "Any plans?"

"Um, I have a plan." Simon said.

"Okay, go for it." Maia said.

"Werewolves can't hold seraph blades, so I guess we get some holy water. That would kill me, but you werewolves can use it to hurt demons. Shadowhunters, use whatever you have-steles, seraph blades, anything. I'll use any weapon I can get my hands on. I also would like to suggest trying to ally with the New York vampire clan. First, we distract Lilith. Alec, you use the shape-shifting rune to change into Clary, while Clary pretends to be you. Alec, you're going to distract Lilith as long as you can with Maia, the pack and me. Clary, while you look like Alec, you're going to sneak behind her, preferably with the vampire clan, but if not, that's fine. We're going to try and hit her with everything we've got." Simon said.

"That's a great plan, Simon. I'm just going to suggest that we try to summon an angel?" I asked. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"But which one?" Alec asked.

"Raziel?" Simon asked. I considered it for a moment. He did create Shadowhunters. He should realize how grave this situation is.

"All in agreement of this plan?" I asked, raising my hand. More than half agreed.

"I guess it's time to get the vampires." Alec said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **To Lullaby baby rock a by: Thank you for being one of my most faithful fans! Your reviews/comments always make me smile, and I love how after I update, almost every time, I find a sweet review from you. You are honestly, truly, amazing.**

 **Love, Sara**

 **To Ruth M: I love your enthusiasm! I can't wait for them to kill Lilith-I hope they do at least. I don't plan what I write. Go clalec! It's actually kind of hard to write kissing scenes when I've never actually kissed someone, but hey! One can fantasize! LOL. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, your reviews bring a smile to my face and crack me up. You're awesome, keep doing what you're doing.**

 **Love, Sara**

 **As to everyone who's reading(wink wink, Audlong123!), keep reading, I love you all, and thank you. Btw, I'm going to have some Saphael in this chapter(I ship it, sorry I can't help myself!) and Simon's POV again.**

 **~Sara**

"What do you mean about Lilith?" Raphael asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"Raphael, what are you asking? I explained everything." I replied.

"Yes Raphael, are you that much of an idiot?" Alec murmured.

"Are you asking the whole New York vampire clan risk their lives to mettle in shadowhunter business?" Raphael exclaimed.

I opened and closed my mouth. It felt rage bubble up inside me. Simon gave me an odd look and said, "Raphael, it's not just shadowhunter business. Lilith is after everyone. After she kills Clary, she's just going to do what she wanted to do in the first place. She's going to destroy everything in her path. This isn't just about revenge."

Raphael gave Simon a look and he motioned for Simon to come over. Simon rolled his eyes.

 **Simon POV**

What could Raphael possibly want? Then, I remembered what happened about a week ago.

 _/Flashback/_

 _"Simon. If you wish to leave, you must do something." Raphael said._

 _"Do what?" I asked._

 _"If I told you, you would say no." He responded carefully, "Creo que te amo, Simon Lewis. Nunca he amado a nadie. Se siente ... tan asombroso pero aterrador al mismo tiempo. Sí, Simon. Estoy enamorado de ti." (A/N When you find out what it means, PM me.)_

 _"I don't understand Spanish, Raphael." I had said, smirking._

 _"Well, then. I guess you will have to learn." Raphael had murmured, before brushing his lips against mine. "What happened right now, we are not to speak of." He said, pulling away._

 _/End Flashback/_

I stood there, gaping like an idiot.

"Simon?" Raphael asked, "Do you really wish me to do this?"

I sighed. "Yes, Raphael. I wish it with all my soul."

Raphael considered it for a moment. "If you really wish for this, then I will." He said, determined.

 **Clary's POV**

"The clan will join you." Raphael said. I let out a cry of joy. "But on one condition."

"What could you possibly want?" I asked, rolling my eyes at him.

"We wish for some of your blood. We wish to walk in the daylight." Raphael said.

"If you follow our orders, we'll pay you back." Alec said, gesturing to himself, "You can take all the blood you want from me."

"Are we in agreement now?" I asked harshly.

"Of course." Raphael said, shining his fangs at me.

"Then it's a deal." I said, smirking. I used my stele, drawing the shape-shifting rune, and turning into a perfect image of Alec Lightwood.

"You look just like me." Alec said, smiling a little. He got out his own stele and turned into me. He morphed into a mirror image of me.

"Ready to portal?" I asked, opening up a portal.

"More than I'll ever be." Alec said.

 **Outside a cave...**

"Where are we?" Alec asked.

"This is where I felt her energy coming from. Okay, guys. Er, Alec, you have to go with the pack and Simon to pretend to be me. Distract her as long as you can so the vampires can help me hold back Lilith, and while you guys are hitting her with everything we have, I'm going to summon Raziel. We need his help. Everyone got it?" I asked, still unfamiliar with how low my voice sounded and how muscular Alec's body was…

Simon laughed. "What's so funny?" Alec asked.

"It's just so...weird. I mean, it looks like Alec's giving orders, and Clary's actually listening!" He snorted.

"Guys, we need to focus." I said, which made him laugh even more, until I slapped him and glared at him.

"Yeah, Yeah." He said, "C'mon...Clary-I mean, Alec-I mean, Clary…." I groaned.

"I'm Clary, that's Alec!" I exclaimed. Simon nodded. He, Alec, and the pack moved into the cave. Then, I nodded at the vampires, who followed me to behind the throne where Lilith herself was sitting. She looked dreadful. Her hair, jet black like a raven's was full of spiders, and had little threads of gray in them. Her eyes, once brown, were now read as blood. Her nails were now claws as sharp as nails, and her gown was torn in several places. I stifled a scream.

"Who dares to interrupt me?!" Lilith screamed, her eyes glowing the color of blood.

"Why, Clarissa Morgenstern, that's who." Alec said, his disguise practically glowing.

"Clarissa? Clarissa?" Lilith smiled viciously. Her claws grew longer, she grew taller, and she screamed, "Spero torquendi mori morte morietur spero lacertos spero dolore cordis quidquid vobis odio. Mori Clarissa. Mori Clarissa Morgenstern. QUAPROPTER PERSOLVO corde meo fecisti contra filius mea!" Even though had never heard latin, I felt what she said crawling inside my soul. I hope you die a torturous death, I hope you die in my arms, I hope it is painful, I hate you with all that is left of my heart. Die, Clarissa. DIE, CLARISSA MORGENSTERN. PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY SON! I shivered, but kept going.

I forgot about everything Alec was doing to fight Lilith off, and walked behind her. **(A/N I got some information from The City of Lost Souls where Simon summons Raziel-pg. 422-428.)** I slowly started to chant in Latin. The air around her became harder to breathe. It pressed down on my chest and shoulders and the air grew warmer. The heat became almost unbearable. "Et vocavi vos, et angelus Raziel, et auxiliatus sum tibi quae opus sunt nobis. A daemonium puer haunting scriptor est corpore regni, et non opus est tibi auxilium. Et vocavi vos, Raziel." I lifted my head, looking around. My view turned golden, then black. I felt paralyzed as I saw Raziel-towering over me.

 **(A/N Everything Raziel says italicized)**

 _Another Shadowhunter dares to summon me?_ Raziel spoke into my mind. His voice rang into my mind crystal clear like a bell.

"One of the Nephilim. Clarissa Fairchild-Morgenstern." I stated proudly, brandishing my seraph blade. "We Nephilim are in need of your assistance."

 _Again? You keep summoning me hoping that you'll earn my assistance, again, and again._ I was startled. Somehow, I thought that Raziel would at least feel some sort of sympathy. I guessed he would be more human.

 _Do you think that just because you called upon me once that certainly does not mean you can call upon me whenever you wish?!_

Raziel raised his hand, ready to strike….and stopped. _You have...you are almost pure angel. What does this mean?_

"What does it look like?" I asked. _Is it true that you are my descendant? Family goes before anything else._ I nodded my head. _Then I shall help you. You should be grateful that you are one of us, Parva angelus, Clarissa. What do you need?_ ** _(A/N Parva Angelus_** **means little angel)**

"Anything that will help us defeat Lilith." I stated. _You are truly an angel, Parva angelus, Clarissa._ Raziel drew his hands out when I saw the chaos in front of me. Alec and I's disguises were completely gone, and Alec was taking on Lilith. Completely alone. One on one. Simon was tending to the wounded, and Maia was helping him. Most of the pack were fighting off demons. Lilith was gaining on Alec, and he was slowly moving backwards. He glanced towards me with confidence, and mouthed, _you can do it._ While he was looking at me, Lilith saw her chance. Lilith drew out her hands and struck his chest, and then used her dark magic to cause his legs to give out from under him. It seemed like time stopped right then. Rage boiled all throughout my body. I wanted to run to Lilith and kill her right there, but Raziel's hands lit up, and blasted Lilith into what seemed like a million pieces.

 _It will take at least several millennia for her to get back from Hell._ Raziel said into my mind, _I will be waiting for you in the heavens._

"Thank you, Raziel. gratias tibi." **(A/N** ** _Gratias tibi_** **means thank you in Latin)** I said, and he vanished. The golden haze around me also disappeared. A sudden, overwhelming thought flew through my mind. Alec. I dropped my seraph blade and ran to where he lay on the floor unconscious.

"Alec? ALEC?! ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD?!" I shrieked. I wasn't even sure if he was breathing. My body went into pure panic mode.

 **Ooh! Cliffy! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been really busy. But don't worry. Sara's officially back from the dead! Lol. I've been working on this chapter forever. Poor Alec! Whaddaya think? I believe this is the longest chapter I have ever written! Don't worry, Clalec coming up soon….I think. Also, feel free to PM me some ideas foR some new fanfics. I'm most likely going to do a Series of Unfortunate Events fanfic... Anyway, bye now.**

 **~Sara**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **To Lullaby baby rock a by: I like the chapter too...LOL! ;) I hope Alec is okay too. Love ya!**

 **Hey guys, what's up? I'm sort of busy lately, so I won't be updating as much, but whatever! So, anyways, the cliffy in the last chapter was something I had been waiting for since starting this Fanfic, omg! What's going to happen to my poor Alec?! I had writers block for a while, and while I was in the car, it just came to me, so yeah, here it is.**

 **~Sara**

"Alec? Alec…" I shrieked, my eyes wide open in pure panic. I was hyperventilating, not thinking about what else was happening right behind me. My whole body racked with tears, and then..Alec wasn't Alec. I was re-living the memory of Sebastian's death. I saw Sebastian, and the seraph blade surfacing from his chest. No, I thought, No. I can't let a person I love die again. I can't let the one person I love more than anything die. Memories flashed through my mind as I cried, tears covering my surroundings. I reached into my pocket, drawing out my stele. The one thought that kept me going was that if I didn't do something, Alec would die.

I searched through my soul, diving into the inner depths of my brain to find something that could help Alec. Alec's breathing started to slow. My mind stopped in fear. More sobs came, but I held on to the thought that he could die, and this wasn't something that I could get out of easily. Death was real. While I was sobbing, a sudden idea flashed through my mind. A rune. A rune, in which you can bring back someone, but only if you truly, truly love them. If they are your other half, your missing piece, your everything. I had to. But what if it fails? What if my other half is Sebastian? I thought. But no. The rune wouldn't have come to me if that was the case.

With my mind focused on the rune, I drew my strength to my mind and started to draw the rune on Alec's arm. Slowly, but steadily. I waited a couple seconds, but nothing happened. The rune….had faded. My stele fell from my hand, and every bit of confidence I had in myself faded away. I sunk back down to my knees, every second going by, a little piece of myself dying. Then, out of nowhere, I saw a warm glow. The rune.

"This is impossible." I thought out loud. A tiny wave of hope flooded through me, but still, nothing happened. I went back to staring into the open. A warm hand shook my shoulders.

"C'mon, Clary. We have to leave." It was Simon. I threw my arms around him and sobbed. "Oh. Right." Simon whispered, leaving me alone. I had to at least say goodbye. I went over to Alec's motionless body and held his hand.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered, knowing that fate wouldn't change. I slowly got to my knees and lightly brushed my lips against his. My mind was racing all the while.

 _I'm sorry that I hurt you._

 _I'm sorry that this was all my fault._

 _I'm sorry that I left you alone._

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ I thought, deepening the kiss.

I slowly pulled away. I was fine, really. Well, physically. But mentally? I wa no doubt going to never be the same. I got up, ready to leave. I looked back at Alec once last time…

"Clary?" I soft whisper called. I was hearing things. But still, I looked. Alec's lips were moving, his eyes open! Tears of joy flooded my eyes, as I raced back.

"Alec?" I whispered slowly.

"In the flesh." He said, smiling softly. I hugged him lightly, not believing what I saw.

Alec reached over and cupped my face in his hands, and kissed me. It was electrifying as he did, and I never felt happier. As he pulled away, a weird look came over his eyes.

"Clary? I...can't feel my legs." He whispered, an obvious fear crawling through his veins. I went into quadruple panic mode. My body shook again, threatening to release more of tears.

Lilith had struck his legs. She struck his legs….What if...Alec… "Can you get up?" I asked him, shaking more than ever. Alec used both his arms and tried to push himself up...and he did...or so I thought. When I peered over at his legs, I saw he was leaning against the wall, and he was sweating from the effort of keeping his whole body up. I was so scared that he was going to pass out. I rushed over to him.

"Sit down. Now." I said sternly. Alec quickly sat down, knowing that I shouldn't be disturbed when I was panicking. I squeezed his leg and asked, "Does it hurt?"

"It doesn't, actually. I just can't feel anything." He said, "Clary, what's wrong with my legs?"

"I..don't know." I whispered, trying my best to not show how scared I was. "Simon?" I called.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" He asked. I pointed at Alec.

"He can't move his legs!" I shrieked. Maia came over with the pack, and they all said that they didn't know what to do. I kept shrieking, "Do something!" This was the last straw for me. If they weren't going to help me, if the institute wouldn't help me, if the vampires wouldn't help me, then I was going to go to the mundane. I brief flicker of hope vanished as quickly as it came, but I was determined.

I drew out my stele. "Clary, no!" Simon warned. I opened up a portal as quickly as possible and dragged Alec with me to the mundane hospital. I cast a glamour on us so we looked as mundane as possible. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the nearest person.

"Please, help. I need help." I shrieked to a nurse, feeling insane but hyperventilating at the same time.

"What's the problem?" The nurse asked, dropping what she was doing to examine me.

"Not me. My-boyfriend." I stuttered, "His legs..they stopped working!" The nurse dropped her things and got him to sit down.

"Names?" The nurse asked, "Where are you from?"

Shoot. I came up with names as quickly as possible. "Erm-Katherine and Matthew. **(A/N Lol! See how I put that in there? Katherine McNamara and Matthew Daddario?)** " I said, "Just help him, please!" The nurse looked at me with deep sympathy.

"Miss, please stay here while we get something done." She said, gesturing to another nurse.

Relief flooded through my body. Alec was going to be alright. I thought about how badly I had panicked. I blushed at the thought of me crying like a psychopath.

3 hours later…

I had been here for three whole hours! Just as I started worrying, the same nurse-Emeraude, came with a doctor. "Hello...Miss Katherine?" The doctor said, "My name is Dr. Rosende. I have some bad news, and good news." I perked up instantly.

"What? What is it!" I shrieked in anticipation.

"Your boyfriend-fiancé…" He murmured.

"Fiancé?" I asked.

"Matthew said that he was going to propose." A weird sense of shock went through me. Did he mean it? Well, it was an act, after all. I decided to play along, and burst in immediate tears. Then, Dr. Rosende handed me a beautiful ring made of topaz-My birth stone. This time the tears were real.

"Miss Katherine, I know you are upset, but there is some good news. He isn't dead. It's just..it may be quite a shock when you see him." He said, and then called a nurse to bring Alec over here. The strange thing was, I didn't see anything until the elevator door opened, revealing Alec...in a wheelchair. At that sight, more tears came. My strong, brave, Alec was reduced to this? He would never be able to do what he loved again!

Dr. Rosende put his arm around me. "Matthew's going to be alright. He's just..paralyzed from the waist down. I'll give you two time to reunite." He backed away and gestured for Alec to come over.

"A-Matthew?" I asked, trembling.

"In the flesh." He said, smiling. I laughed softly, not believing it. I walked over, the slow pace turning into a run. I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He leaned over to whisper in my ear and said, "Clary...it's alright. I'm safe." Then he said out loud, "Katherine."

Dr. Rosende cleared his throat and looked over at us. "So, the only thing I have to say is that it'll take some time for Matthew to get used to the wheelchair, but I hope you two enjoy your lives together."

"I love you." Alec said, "I would get down on one knee..but my condition.." He made a pained face, "But..will you marry me?" Then, he whispered softly in my ear, "I mean it. For real."

All kinds of emotions flooded through me. Relief, happiness...and confusion. What happened to him being gay? I would ask him later.

"Yes." I said, letting him slip the ring between my fingers. Yet I was still confused. Did he mean it? Was it all an act?

 **Raziel, that took forever! Well, I hope you guys enjoy the all new chapter! To be continued next week or later…**

 **~Sara**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Okay, so I can finally write a lot. Sorry for the delay(again!)! It took me a long time to get rid of my little bro.. I'm also going to get a smaller computer that's easier to write with, so yah. I actually wrote this chapter already but it got deleted...ugh! So, this fanfic is just about done, and I'm actually working on 2 more right now! The first one is another clabastian fanfic, called** _ **Reawakened,**_ **because I am a diehard shipper…(Sry audlong123) This fanfic will be set right after Jonathan dies in City of Heavenly 's it. The second fanfic is called,** _ **I'm Not Dead, Tommy.**_ **It's a maze runner fanfic for all those Maze Runner fans out there! Both are probably going to be coming out in early June so I have plenty of time to write chapters! Okay, I'm done with the super long rant.**

 **Ruth M: Thank you for being such an inspiration for me, and being so kind. Te amo. And I hope you'll check out my new fanfic when it comes out.**

 **Lullaby baby rock a by: I can not get enough of your kind words, thank you for everything, and I hope you'll check out my new fanfic when it comes out.**

 **As for the rest of you, the preview to my next fanfics will be at the end of the chapter!**

 **~Sara**

When Alec and I finally got out of the hospital, I tried to get a hold of my brain. But I couldn't. Confusion and happiness, but more confusion flowing into my mind every second we were moving.

"Clary? Can you at least tell me what's going on? You're acting so…" Alec sighed. "I guess you can't talk to me because of the whole wheelchair thing.

"N-no Alec! It's not that, it's-"

"Then what is it?" He cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "What do you want?!"

"I just want to know," I said quietly, "If you meant what you said."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, "Didn't you get the message?"

"Yes-no...I don't _know_ Alec." I said. Alec stared at me in disbelief, and started wheeling away from me.

"Alec! Alec...just stop." I whispered. Somehow, he knew what I said. His lips suddenly crashed into mine and we were laughing and for just that moment, I felt normal.

"Do I make myself clear now?" Alec asked, laughing again.

"Duh." I said. When had I started sounding so _stupid?_ I thought. "But I have a question. Simon is super pissed at me, Maia is with Simon, so what the hell am I supposed to do?" I whined.

"Well, 'Rissa, I don't know." Alec said, his hands crossed.

"Rissa?" I questioned.

"You don't like it?" Alec pouted.

I smiled briefly. "Of course I like it, dummy!" For a moment, Sebastian's face flashed instead of Alec's. I froze.

"Clary?" Alec asked.

"Hm?"

"What's on your mind?"

"I..just. How can this relationship be possible? All of my relationships have been formed during battle...they never work out. I keep seeing Sebastian everywhere, everything is so normal that it's weird." I confessed.

Alec took my hand. "Clary. It's okay. I...had no idea. I can back off for a little if that's what you want."

"But I don't want that either! I just..I can't! I just can't! My whole life is so confusing and unexpected!" I shrieked.

Then...Alec….stood up? "Alec?!" I cried.

"I don't know, but as I was saying. I need you, Clary. That's why I meant every single word that I said earlier."

"I need you to." I whispered. "Wow. This is getting so cheesy."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." Alec said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Here are the previews for my two fanfics coming next month:**

 **Reawakened(A Clabastian Fanfic):** Jonathan's bright green eyes opened, gasping one word. "Clary."

 **I'm Not Dead, Tommy(A Newtmas Fanfic):** So many thoughts ran through my head. Why. Why. Why? Why did I have to kill him? I missed him so much. His eyes, his hair, his accent, his everything. **Okay, this is short. But I'm working on my other fanfics. Epilogue coming next week. Yes, it's almost the end. Get ready for more cheesiness and appreciation letter stuff. Thank you all so so much. Words can't explain how much I love you all.**


	17. Epilogue

**Let's get right to it so I can be cheesy at the end of the chapter.** **~Sara**

"Oh, stop it mom!" Groaned Christopher(Yes, he's named after Jonathan _Christopher_ Morgenstern!), "It's just a date!" Clary squealed with joy, causing more groans to come from Christopher.

"Chris, it's your first date! It has to be perfect!"

Alec leaned over to whisper into Christopher's ear, "Just deal with it. I haven't seen her this excited since Simon's wedding." The doorbell rang, causing Christopher to jump. He quickly raked his fingers through his red hair and headed to the door.

"Chris?" His mom asked.

"Yeah?"

"Please, just have fun. You remind me so much of your father…" She sighed and ruffled his hair and stared into his deep blue eyes. "I love you so much Chris."

"Yeah! Have fun doing kissy with Meg!" A short 5 year old screamed. Clary smiled. "Lily, stop ruining this moment!" Clary sighed, picking up the adorable dark haired girl.

"I'm not ruining it!" Lily cried, struggling to get out of her mom's grasp, "Meggie's nice!" Clary and Lily then turned around to see Chris and Meg kissing at the door.

"Well, Have fun!" Clary said as they left the house. Clary felt extremely content in that moment, and she just thought how all of this, all of this should be a story.

So, here I am, a proud mother. I, Clary Lightwood, have had an amazing life, and even though there were some struggles in between, I would never change any of this for the world.

 **So, that's the end! It makes me really happy but sad at the same time that this story has finally come to an end. I want to thank each and every person who ever reviewed, favorited, or followed because it has kept me going. I want to specifically address a few things right now:** **Thank you to Audrey(Audlong123), who introduced me to the world of , and helped me discover so many kind people. I love you Audrey! Thanks for being the sister I never had!** **To Lullaby baby rock a by, who was one of the very first people to review and favorite my story. You've been with me since the first time I published this...I think November? You are just amazing and so kind! Make sure to go check out her story!** **To Ruth M, one of the kindest(and funniest) people I have met online, a true Clabastian/Clonathan shipper! You have been such a great person that I can call a friend, hugs and kisses over in your direction! Thanks for being amazing!** **So, yeah. Thank you all for being with me through thick and thin, and through my ups and downs! You've all seen me improve as a writer, and you have no idea how much it means to me! Well, enough of the cheesiness...and we'll, thanks. I'll see you for reawakened.**

 **I love you guys,**

 **~Sara**


	18. Update on Sequel

**There is a sequel to this story that is out now! :)**


End file.
